This invention relates to isolation locks such as are employed to transfer workpieces between first and second isolated volumes (e.g., the transfer of workpieces from the ambient atmosphere to a vacuum chamber and back again).
In certain manufacturing operations it is necessary to transfer wafer-form items between two isolated volumes individually, but at a relatively rapid rate. An example of this is the process of implanting ions in a semi-conductor wafer, the implantation occurring in a vacuum chamber. In order to achieve a rapid rate of production, the individual wafers should be transferred from the ambient into the vacuum, and then from the vacuum back out to the ambient with a time-of-transfer per wafer which is no greater than the required exposure time of the wafer to the ion beam. Additionally, it is desirable that the transfer be accomplished in a substantially automatic manner, thereby reducing labor requirements, while simultaneously providing for the gentle handling of the typically delicate wafers.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an isolation lock which achieves the above goals.